


Undercover Blues

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1_million_words_bingo [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's undercover and hates it</p><p>1_million_words bingo; prompt: oompa loompa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Blues

"Jesus, Coulson, did it have to be me undercover here? Couldn't you have gotten anyone else?"

"They're just college students, Clint, they won't hurt you."

"No, but I might die from the fumes of their fake tan crap. Don't they know that orange is not a good color and only natural on fruit."

"Quit complaining, Clint, our mark should be here soon."

"He better hurry. I'm glad I have diminished hearing, I wouldn't want to listen to that squealing full volume."

"Clint..."

"Sorry,sir. I saw these oompah loompas in the circus and hoped I'd never have to again."


End file.
